


Сошествие в ад

by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF, Symbolist Poets RPF, Total Eclipse (1995)
Genre: Break Up, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: И когда я встал, чтобы уйти —  из этой комнаты, из его жизни, из собственного никчемного существования поэта, —  я был уверен: он все еще любит меня.
Relationships: Arthur Rimbaud/Paul Verlaine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Сошествие в ад

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы материалы биографии Артюра Рембо авторства Ж.-Б. Бароняна, прямые и непрямые цитаты из «Сезона в аду».  
> [По заявке с летней ФБ.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379048.htm#747044715.)

Тот, кем я был раньше, умер десятого июля тысяча восемьсот семьдесят третьего года.

— Ты промахнулся. Вот же срань, как ты мог промахнуться, что ты себе позволил, ты, ублюдок! Как ты посмел, ничтожество, грязный пидор, трус! Как тебе вообще такое пришло в голову: размахивать этой дрянной пукалкой у меня под носом, стрелять и — промахнуться?

Я никак не мог остановиться, исходил словами, глядя как из развороченной пулей ладони хлещет, вытекая, заливая алым соком мою когда-то белую сорочку, обтрепанные до бахромы штаны, истоптанный деревянный пол под моими башмаками.

Не смотря — на него. Я и так знал, что увижу и услышу. Это повторялось раз за разом, и имя им было — легион: полные слез глаза, дрожащие, искривленные сочувствием и сожалением о содеянном губы, а после — козлиное блеянье:

— Прости меня, любовь моя, жизнь моя… Я — не хотел…

Так он извинялся перед своей утконосой и косолапой Матильдой, слюнявя ее ноги всякий раз, когда возвращался под ее юбку, растратив всю свою хваленую смелость. Так же обнимал меня, покрывая поцелуями расцветающие, им же поставленные синяки. Бывало — я прощал ему, бывало — оживлялся ответной злостью. Похоть, перемешанная с любовью, подхватывала нас, подобно седьмому валу, чтобы поднять к небесам, а после бросить в морские пучины. Над нами проходили огромные туши неизвестных чудовищ, нам светило солнце — в самом оке бури, из глубин поднимался новый вал, чтобы выбросить нас, тяжело дышащих, все еще оглушенных, живых и мертвых одновременно, — на берег. Я любил разглядывать его тело: худое, некрасивое, украшенное моими синяками. Я наносил их ему — как художник наносит мазки на холст, а он не противился. Он шел за мной, как бы далеко мы ни заходили в своих поступках: странных и сложных, дурных и хороших.

А потом возвращался к своей жене.

Раз за разом. 

Когда-то это злило, я сам себе напоминал пса, посаженного на цепь. Я говорил себе: он не ведает что творит, он ангел. Но теперь все изменилось.

Я умирал, я почти умер, я — заканчивался прямо сейчас вовсе не для того, чтобы в который раз начинать все сначала. Эту гниль следовало отбросить как можно дальше.

— Не хотел? Черта с два! Ты просто струсил! Обосрался в последний момент! Ты, тряпка!

Он взглянул на меня исподлобья, по щекам поползли алые пятна.

Когда-то мне нравилось бесить его, нравились овладевавшее им безумие и моя веселая злость, приходящая вслед. Теперь — это было неважно.

Я — умирал. Я хотел умереть. И это был мой выбор.

Он подполз ко мне на коленях, втирая в бороду сопли — тою же рукой, в которой держал пистолет. Тою же, которой он убил меня. Он снова завел свою шарманку, слезы текли по его впалым щекам, лысеющий лоб блестел от пота — и я, содрогнувшись от подступившего к горлу отвращения, оттолкнул его простреленной рукой, вскрикнув от боли.

— Отвали, отвали же, ну?! Проваливай к дьяволу, кусок говна!

Я умирал, хотя рана моя была легкой. Я до смерти истекал словами — истинной кровью поэтов. Я растрачивал их последние, сладостные и драгоценные капли на дерьмо.

Тоска не будет больше моей любовью.

Моя ладонь горела огнем — так, словно я уже начал спуск в преисподнюю. Пламя поднималось все выше, охватывало все мое существо. Я горел, будто факел. Я пылал, как надо. Я был готов пройти все девять кругов ада — до самого дна. Все девять кругов девяти своих адов. О, в отличие от Данте, у меня был целый набор преисподних: просторный, пышущий жаром ад гнева, полная колкого, острого и прозрачного, как самое лучшее стекло, льда, преисподняя гордыни, истекавшее кипящей смолой пекло похоти. Я умирал, и, значит, должен был воскреснуть совсем другим, в другом мире. И я знал, что воскресну вовсе не в третий день.

Я шел тою дорогой, которой отважились пройти лишь безумцы, что ради открывшегося им пророческого дара, давали разложить себя заживо в кунжутном масле. Я читал о подобном в одной из тех странных и старых книг, что рассыпались в руках от малейшего дуновения. Я листал их, перестав дышать — и не замечая этого. Я читал — до головокружения, до мушек перед глазами. Передо мной открывалась истина. 

В поэзии столько же смысла, как в коровьем мычании. Словесные кружева — ничто по сравнению с чистотой звуков. Ими можно писать божественные картины, столь же величественные, как гимны. Но я был в аду, а его воздух не терпит гимнов.

Я должен перестать быть поэтом, писать только молчанье и ночь, выражать невыразимое. Я должен бежать — от всего! 

Мне вдруг до мелочей представилась пыльная комната, косой луч закатного солнца и желтая, тонкая книжица, с расплывающимся на страницах текстом. Я когда-то помнил ее название, а теперь не смог вспомнить, нашел ли я ее в библиотеке Изамбара или в темном углу, среди сваленного в кучу хлама в одной из наших лондонских нор. 

А может, она и вовсе мне приснилась?

Но с тех пор я знал наверняка: чтобы стать кем-то еще, нужно остановить часы собственной жизни. Оказаться вне этого мира.

И вот, свершалось.

Я убивал — прямо сейчас, посредством того, кто любил меня больше самого себя и презирал меня — как самого себя. Я платил ему тем же. 

Было время — мы любили друг друга, будто животные, застигнутые гоном, а до случки резали друг друга, наполняясь безумием, как священным даром, катались по полу. Грязный, затоптанный, он был сплошь покрыт нашей кровью. Кровь и теперь была на полу, но — только моя. Мы бы могли быть с ним — словно двое детей, блуждающих в печальном Раю. Он не мог понять меня, даже если говорил: «Понимаю». Он — трусливый, боязливый, считающий, что я опасен. Я мог бы отдать за него жизнь. 

Но горькая истина была в том, что я полюбил свинью.

— Хочешь — убей меня! Ну же, убей, только не прогоняй!

Им тоже владело безумие — тот его род, которые превращает любое существо в жалкого слизняка. Он снова хватался за мои колени, протягивал пистолет, руки его дрожали, губы тряслись. На лбу же, будто я уже и вправду прострелил его, четко виднелся отпечаток моей ладони. Темный, как «О».

— Нет.

Он закричал, снова прицелился, пистолет заплясал в его руках. Он отбросил его в строну и зарыдал. И когда я встал, чтобы уйти — из этой комнаты, из его жизни, из собственного никчемного существования поэта, я был уверен: он все еще любит меня.

Я точно знал, что мне нужно сделать. Я больше не хотел играть по чужим правилам. 

*** 

Из протокола, составленного помощником комиссара центрального комиссариата полиции Брюсселя Йосефом Делхалле:

«… с этой целью я купил себе утром в пассаже галерей Сент-Юбер этот револьвер с кобурой и коробкой с патронами на сумму в двадцать три франка; по приезде в Брюссель я получил письмо от Рембо, который просил меня вернуться к нему, и я послал ему телеграмму, в которой сообщил, что жду его, и два дня тому назад он приехал; сегодня я чувствовал себя несчастным, он хотел меня оставить, я поддался приступу безумия и выстрелил в него, он в тот момент не подал на меня жалобу; с ним и моей матерью мы вместе пришли в больницу Святого Иоанна, чтобы сделать ему перевязку, мы возвращались оттуда вместе; Рембо хотел любой ценой уехать, моя мать дала ему двадцать франков на дорогу, и когда мы провожали его на вокзал, он заявил, что я хотел его убить. 

С моих слов составлено и записано верно, Поль Мари Верлен».


End file.
